Work Hard Play Harder
by MrsKWhitlock
Summary: my first one shot, please be gentle but R R anyways, im not very good with summaries so i'll just let you read and find out :) now this story is TWINCEST for those who don't like it, move on, cause i really don't want to hear your complaints. :P oh and it's completely un-beta-ed so any mishaps please let me know, i'll find it and fix it, xx


**First one shot please be kind, but read and review, cause i love feed back.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything of the HP world, (wish i did but i don't) i just like playing with the characters ;) **

**now, for those of you who read this and have read my other story on here, this is what i've working on thats been delaying my chapters, i hope you enjoy, but now it's done i should be updating much quicker. **

**Anyways, I'll shush now and let you lovelys read, please R+R.**

**Love ya guys xMwahx**

* * *

**Fred POV**

It was a blooming scorcher of a day, and I hated it and I hated de-gnoming this fucking garden, why I have to be punished for pranking Charlie I don't know, I mean it wasn't even me, it was George who did it, not that it wasn't funny as hell, cause we all had a right laugh from that, George had managed to slip a little potion into some of Charlies shampoo that turned his hair bright luminescent pink and even he laughed at that when he cooled down a bit, but no mum thought it was my fault so I'm getting the punishment, real fair that one is.

"Oh Freddie, where are you?" came a sweet and sickly, sing song tone, that could've come from none other than my annoying twit of a twin, "Fuck off George, I'm not in the mood" I snap back at him, before huffing and looking over at him with that classic slanted grin of his painted on his face, "But Freddie don't you want to know a secret?" he muttered sweetly when he got closer, I raise an eyebrow intrigued, "Okay, what is it that you know but I don't" throwing an arm over my shoulder he starts to open his mouth to talk, "Fred Gideon Weasley! You are meant to be de-gnoming this garden, now get back to it!" came the shout of a very angry Molly from the direction of the kitchen, sighing I shrug Georges arm off my shoulder, "Go on back inside, I'll finish up out here then I'll find you, so you can tell me" I grin and poke him the ribs "By the way, you owe me for this" he just grins back giving a sly wink before trotting off to the house, and fuck if that look just didn't ooze sex appeal, it got me fucking hard as hell, I quickened up my pace with the task of de-gnoming, I couldn't wait to find out the secret, but even more, I couldn't wait to get up to that room I shared with my twin.

It doesn't take me much longer to get done and once I'm finished I hurry inside, only to get stopped in the kitchen by mum, "And where are you going in such a hurry?" she questioned still looking more than slightly miffed at me, "I'm done in the garden, I'm filthy and covered in sweat, I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind mam" she nods in response and lets me go, so I high tail it out of there and the up stairs before she can say anything else.

I got to the room I shared with George rather quickly, and was panting when I shut the door behind me, "Jeez, are you really that needy" came a laugh from behind me making me jump like hell, turning around I see a cocky grin spread across his face, and I can't help but smile at him, he's so cute sometimes, "You are a bastard and you owe me so much for that!" I say heatedly, before flopping down on my bed, feeling slightly exhausted, slinging an arm over my face I groan loudly as I start to ache, I feel the bed dip slightly under Georges weight as he comes and lays next to me, "Freddie, do you want to know my secret now?" he whispers gently, I just nod as a reply hoping he gets to the point quickly.

"You okay Freddie, you don't look to happy" He whispers draping an arm over my waist, "You Georgie boy, are so going down for making me go through that" I ground out irritatedly, I slowly lower my arm and he snuggles into my side, making me smile, "Freddie we both know I'll being going down soon enough" He replies with a wink and a very girly giggle, which just makes me smile even more, "Well anyway" He continues become slightly more serious, "You know that line of adult products we've been selling, well, I've figured out who our two top buyers are, and I've figured out that they're a couple" getting curious to this I raise an eyebrow and just stare at him, wondering if I truly want to know who those two men actually are.

"Do you really want to know Freddie?" he asks quietly, gosh he knows how curious I get, yet he still does this just to torture me, "Yes, George I would like to know, so please just tell me already" sitting up he looks me in the eye and says, "Well Freddie boy, if you're sure, those two, would be none other than, our darling brothers Bill and Charlie" he says with a grin, the knowledge shocks the hell out of me sure but actually makes sense when I think of the way they act around each other.

"Guess we're not the only Weasley brothers that are lovers then huh?" came my reply, which only intensified my brothers grin. I leant up and perched myself on my elbows, and ever so softly pressed my lips against his, a sweet simple kiss full of love and passion, and one that had me panting when we broke apart and wanting more than just that simple kiss.

Moving so he was sat in my lap I smiled as his lips quickly found mine again, I fumble with my wand for a second before silently casting a locking and silencing charm, so that we wouldn't be heard or interrupted. Wrapping my arms around his waist I pull him closer, deepening the kiss we share.

We break apart for much needed air and I slowly kiss my way across his jaw line and down his neck to nibble on his collar bone, eliciting the most sinful sound from him that I'd ever heard and it got me harder than steel, my hands quickly found their way under his shirt, and I slowly pushed it up in order to pull it off of him.

Once the offending article of clothing was removed, I attacked his chest with my mouth, kissing and nibbling along his collar bone, I can't help but relish in the noises that I can draw out of him, I kiss down his chest and take one of his nipples into my mouth earning a mewl from George.

Every sound from him was like music to my ears and to my cock, that was already straining against the fabric of my jeans, and he was just adding fuel to the fire at this point, I took my hands off of him as well as removing my mouth from his chest and I lean back slightly, to just look at him, and what I saw was glorious, him sat there with his eyes closed and chest heaving as he panted from breath.

Chuckling softly I go back to leaving a trail of rough kissed over his collar bone, up his neck and across his jaw line, drawing gasps and groans along the way, I can feel his erection bulging, trying to break free of it's fabric confines, and I can't help but rock my hips up to meet his eliciting guttural moans from the pair of us simultaneously, "Fuck, Fred.. feels.. so good" I smile and kiss him firmly, and leaving a satisfactory mark where his neck meets his shoulder, "You don't need to hold back you know Georgie, no will hear you scream my name, you can be as loud as you want" I whisper in his ear before attacking his neck with my mouth once more.

Suddenly his hands are on my chest and he's pushing me away, "George, what are doing?" I ask out of pure shock, because I was expecting him to stop that, he just keeps quiet as he pushes me onto my back before letting his hands run over my chest and stomach, touching all the little places that make me quiver on his decent, I finally understand what he's doing when he fingers the button of my jeans, I just prop myself up on my elbows again and watch him with a grin plastered on my face.

Tortuously slow he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, and just as slowly peeled them from me, revealing a rather prominent bulge, making the grin on his face even wider, "Oh, is that all for me Freddie" he taunts sweetly, before placing a small kiss over the clothed head, making me groan quietly, "George, I am in no mood to be teased" I growl out briefly, chuckling softly he just keeps teasing, blowing across the damp spot on my boxers rips a groan from my throat, "George! For fucks sake, get on with it please!" I plead, "All right Freddie, if that's what you really want" and with one last kiss he pulls my boxers off of me, letting my cock spring free, I hiss quietly as the cold air hits my heated flesh, quickly I grab up my wand and mutter a spell to gently warm the room up, dropping the wand again before George even noticed, I watched as he got into place between my knees, and with an evil grin, gave a long lick on the under side of my cock, from base to tip, throwing my head back at the feeling, bucking my hips lightly, "Tch Tch Tch, patience Fred, I'm getting there" holding my hips down he repeats the action before suddenly taking my cock into his mouth and swallowing around the head taking me back into his throat, my god I love the fact he has no gag reflex, before I could even compose myself he starts to bob his head, making me groan in response he starts to hum, my hands shoot to his head and I grasp handfuls of his hair, he moans his acceptance and that just spurs me on and I start fucking his mouth with abandon.

As I fuck his throat, I hear him moaning, each moan sends vibrations through my cock bringing me closer and closer to orgasm, before I reach that peak I pull him off of my length, with a disapproving groan, George glares at me, "Why did you do that?" he asks, but I only pull him up and kiss him deeply tasting myself on his tongue, I nip at his lower lip and flip us over, so he's on his back and I'm laid across him, "I did that George, because as much as I love cumming in that pretty little mouth of yours, I love cumming in that tight arse even more" I whisper in his ear and I smirk as he closes his eyes, groans and shivers lightly, my gods he looks so hot pinned underneath me.

I can't wait to be buried inside of him, latched my mouth onto his neck leaving yet another hickey on his beautifully pale skin, as I peppered kisses over his neck and collar bone I brought three fingers to his mouth "Suck" I commanded softly and let out a soft moan as I felt him draw all three into his hot mouth, I sat back and watched as he sucked on my fingers making sure they were thoroughly soaked, smiling I pull my fingers from his lips and lean into kiss him, slowly and gently inserting a finger into his entrance.

Smirking as he groans and arches his back slightly, I quickly pump my finger in and out of him as he grows accustomed I slip in a second finger, moving my fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching him for when I'd fuck his pretty little backside, quickly adding a third finger, I stop seeing the discomfort on his face, "Are you all right?" I ask concerned and he just nods breathing deeply through his nose, soon enough he started rocking himself on my hand, groaning softly in pleasure, I smile and thrust my fingers into him searching for that one special place that would have him seeing stars, "Ahh... Fuck Fred, right there.. please.. do that again" he almost screamed at me and with that I withdrew my fingers from him, drawing out a small whimper of annoyance from my beautiful George.

Positioning myself between his legs I grab a pillow and put under his hips so he'll be slightly more comfortable, "You ready for this?" I ask as I place myself at his entrance nudging slightly, "Yes, please Fred just fuck me already" he mewls bucking his hips looking for some much needed friction, I smile and push in softly, pushing past the tight ring of muscle, before thrusting in hard to the hilt.

Groaning at the feel of his tight heat wrapped around my cock, I watch his face to make sure he's okay, slowly the pain fades from his face and he slowly rolls his hips into mine and only to moan erotically, "You can move now" He almost whimpers, pulling out to the tip, I slam back into him, hitting his prostate head on making him arch his back screaming in pleasure, leaning I capture his lips in a heated kiss, as I keep up an unrelenting pace as I fuck him, "Oh gods, George.. your still.. as.. tight as the.. first .. time.." I pant harshly, he swats at my shoulder while wrapping his legs around my waist bringing me deeper into him, placing a hand on his hip I run the other up across his stomach tracing his abs causing him to shudder, "Ugh.. Please Fred, touch me" he pleads, smiling in response I run my hand down and grasp him firmly, grinning broadly as a drop of pre-cum leaks out, I start stroking him in time with my thrusts, drawing us both closer to orgasm.

I start to feel that familiar tightening in my lower stomach, and I start pumping his cock faster, getting mewls and moans in reply as he cums in long white ribbons that splash against our stomachs and onto his chest, seeing him laid there panting and covered in his own essence only spurs me on, so I pull his legs from around my waist and onto my shoulders, I start driving into him harder and faster, and from this angle I could hit his pleasure spot over and over and over again, groaning I feel myself get closer and closer, so with a few final thrusts I fill him up with my own essence, groaning out his name as I do.

Slowly I pull myself out of him and slump down onto the bed beside him, panting for air to trying to catch my breath, George rolls onto his side and throws an arm around my waist and nuzzles into my side, "I hope that makes up for what I put you through Fred" he says roughly, his throat hoarse from the continuous screaming he just did, I notice his eye lids drooping, so I kiss his forehead and whisper "That was more than enough, now get some sleep bro, I love you" pulling him into my arms I settle with his head on my chest and I pull a blanket over us both, "I love you too Freddie" he whispers before falling asleep.


End file.
